La Batalla de las Sombras
by Gabrielle Noir
Summary: Después de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, los mortífagos se disputan el "trono" que ha dejado vacío. Traiciones, pasiones y un final inesperado.


La Batalla de las Sombras

1

El bosque se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, con sus habituales sonidos invernales: el ulular de los búhos, el canto de los lobos rindiéndole tributo a la Luna, criaturas que se consideraban en extinción, delatadas por el crujir de la hierba a cada paso y el lamento del aire golpeando el rostro de un ser encapuchado abriéndose camino entre el pasto escarchado.

Se movía con astucia, sosteniendo la varita, de cuya punta surgía un halo luminoso, su respiración era agitada, el vapor emanaba de su boca, los labios temblaban, las uñas mantenían la tonalidad violeta desde hacia una media hora. Treinta largos minutos con el mismo panorama.

La capa negra se encontraba húmeda, el clima amenazaba con empeorar, "maldición" pensaba para si mismo, "desgraciados, ¿me habrán dado la dirección equivocada?".

Avanzó otro considerable trecho, hasta que divisó un oasis en medio del bosque. Cruzó la verja cubierta por una enredadera seca, el olor a madera le pareció calido, reconfortante. Ante la entrada pronunció la contraseña "Liberate tuteme ex inferis" y la puerta cedió a su misteriosa voz.

El polvo se alzó tras sus pisadas, las voces llegaron como un murmullo fantasmal, las risas como espectros infernales, y eso eran, sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso, aún tras la caída del líder. Comenzó a subir, pero se detuvo a la mitad, reflexionando si era conveniente continuar, después no habría marcha atrás, se sentía culpable de sus actos, ¿Qué podía hacer si la capacidad de cambiar el pasado no le pertenecía?, siguió avanzando, con calma. Otra puerta. De la ranura provenía iluminación. El lugar de la reunión, los presentes callaron, él tomó el picaporte, lo giró y entró.

Una varita hizo presión sobre su sien.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- dijo Barty Crouch Jr., en tono de indiferencia-. Nagini se equivocó creyó que eras un intruso.

-¡Estúpida viborita! Últimamente se equivoca con bastante frecuencia. Pronto morirá, es vieja o la asesinare- pronunció Severus Snape lanzando una mirada amenazadora a unos ojos amarillos que se arrastraban entre las andrajosas telas que hacían de cortinas.

Los presentes ataviados en extravagantes ropajes negros, estaban sentados en un enorme comedor rectangular, doce asientos sólo dos desocupados: el que pertenecía a Barty y el de Snape. Los candelabros sostenían enormes cirios que alargaban sus figuras ante los muros tapizados.

-¿Qué te pasa? Deberías ser comprensivo, desde la muerte del amo, no ha vuelto a ser la misma, ¿crees que las "viboritas" no tienen sentimientos?

-¿Me han citado para pedir la opinión sobre la psicología animal _pos mortem_? Me largo, es estúpido.

Salió del lugar, las voces mortífagas tomaron fuerza. Alguien corrió tras él, perfectamente sabía de quien se trataba, pero ignoro la presencia hasta que ella lo detuvo, colocando su brazo en el hombro.

-Severus, no te vayas, es importante que te quedes, no puedes irte a estás horas.

-Narcisa, hermosa. Todos me detestan, me odian, no seré su burla. Me voy para que no pierdan el tiempo. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo quiero estar solo, necesito pensar y cargar con el peso de la muerte de Dumbledore, una tarea nada sencilla…adiós.

-Por favor, sabes que Lucius necesita tu apoyo, quédate por él.

-Comunícale que tiene mi ayuda, lealtad, incluso mi bendición- se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión, ella lo siguió, se adelanto interponiéndose entre la verja y él-. Quítate Narcisa, no estoy de humor.

La rubia mujer, puso su tibia mano por el rostro pálido de Snape y comenzó a explorarlo, él acarició la mano, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sus bocas se conectaron en un apasionado beso.

2

Regresaron a la habitación tomados de la mano, para nadie era secreto que entre ellos existía más que amistad, incluso el esposo de Narcisa, Lucius lo aprobaba, pues su matrimonio se reducía a un buen negocio entre las familias Malfoy-Black.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Lucius se ubicó en el lugar principal, Narcisa estaba a su derecha, enfrente Bella, luego Barty, a su izquierda Colagusano y los inseparables Crabbe y Goyle, algunos de menor importancia, finalmente en la otra cabecera se encontraba Snape.

Lucius hizo sonar su copa, para captar la atención y hablar.

-Hermanos y hermanas mortífagos, los cruentos combates han cesado momentáneamente, sabemos que el Señor Tenebroso ha caído, como un héroe para nosotros, aún así no le garantiza la victoria a la Orden del Fénix, pues su muerte fue debidamente vengada por Severus Snape– tras pronunciar el nombre los ojos se centraron en la pálida figura del ex profesor. –No debemos confiarnos, los conflictos se reanudaran y debemos organizarnos, desde contar con escondites y aliados, hasta nombrar un nuevo guía, un líder que conduzca al poder y la gloria, al reinado de la oscuridad, a la limpieza de sangre y yo con humildad y decisión deseo ser ese líder.

Motivados por el discurso, los presentes expresaron su conformidad, claro que temerosos de la influencia de Lucius Malfoy y las previas amenazas a algunos integrantes.

-¿Alguien se opone?- dijo para democratizar el proceso. Paso la vista a cada miembro, hasta que su sonrisa se disolvió al escuchar a su cuñada Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Si, yo no estoy de acuerdo- Narcisa le insinuó con preocupación a su hermana:

-Bella, ya hablamos sobre el tema, dijiste que lo aceptarías.

-No puedo aceptarlo como líder- se puso en pie y continuó. –Bonito discurso Lucius, pero yo como muchos (aunque no tengan el valor para reconocerlo) sabemos que no buscas llevarnos al paraíso, sólo trabajas para tu beneficio personal, nos darás la espalda cuando lo logres, ¿Qué sabes tú de los propósitos del Señor?, yo fui, soy y seguiré siendo su más ferviente seguidora.

-¿Qué propones Lestrange? ¿Ser líder?- atacó Malfoy en tono burlón.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-Gran intento Bella, pero eres mujer, a lo único que puedes aspirar es a mantener un matrimonio decente y procrear hijos de sangre pura, y como veo, no lograste ninguno de esos dos puntos.

-¡Y a lo único que tu aspiras es a escalar puestos con una fortuna sucia!, y a comprar "amistad" con lujosos regalos, pero ni con todo lo que posees puedes evitar que tu esposa se acueste con Snape.

-¿Quieren añadir algo?- pronunció Lucius a la audiencia silenciosa.

Fue Colagusano el que se aventuró a abrir la boca.

-Ella tiene razón, no tenemos que aceptarte. Yo…corrí…riesgos, ayude al "Amo" para su regreso. Quiero ser líder.

Hubo quien rio por lo bajo. Lucius sacó su varita y lanzó un potente _Expelliarmus _cuya luminosidad golpeó al hombrecillo con aspecto de rata que salió expulsado por los aires y fue a caer ante un montón de cajas. Chilló.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Ni siquiera deberías llamarte mortífago, eres una vergüenza…-se calmó. –Entonces nadie está a favor, pero no se atreven a decirlo…y tú Barty, anda defiéndete, pues serviste al Señor y contribuiste a su regreso, aún más que la alimaña esa que ves ahí tirada.

Barty se cruzó de brazos, con un semblante serio y amenazador exclamó:

-Así es, ayude y más que tú, por cierto. Pena debería darte a ti por proclamarte líder, sino tienes más que un lindo rostro y apellido para encabezar una lucha. Careces de agallas.

Lucius enfurecido se levantó, tirando su silla.

-¡Idiota, mimado!- se aproximó al joven cuando lo tuvo cerca lo empujó logrando que se tambaleara, el chico no respondió a la agresión. Narcisa alejó a su esposo, espantada, alterada, le rogó.

-Por favor amor, siéntate, vamos a hablar, sin violencia, que ya hemos padecido bastante.

-De acuerdo- dijo para consolarla. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente, la acompaño a su lugar ayudándola a sentarse. –Bueno usemos nuestros modales y hablemos como propone Narcisa… ¿Bella?

-Yo no te acepto y quiero nominarme como lideresa.

-Igual yo- declaró Barty.

-Perfecto, pero hay quien no ha dicho nada y probablemente piense en postularse, ¿no es así Severus?

-No, yo no, el poder no es para mí, no sería buen líder.

-¡Por Morgana!, bien puedes dirigirnos y tienes el derecho, ya que eliminaste a Dumbledore, un dolor de cabeza menos.

El grupo de brujas y magos miraron a Snape, su rostro no podía definir expresión alguna, por eso esperaron su respuesta.

-No me interesa- su voz gélida era firme. –Aceptare al que elija la mayoría.

-¡Ridiculeces! También serás candidato. Entonces tenemos a Bellatrix, Barty, Severus y un servidor.

-Y yo también- interrumpió Colagusano desde el polvoso espacio donde permanecía, Lucius se resistió de volver a hechizarlo, pero fue sarcástico.

-¡Oh, cierto!, y el "Grandioso Peter", mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y quizá su futuro sucesor- desvió la mirada del susodicho y regresó a la plática. –Llevar a cabo una votación sería apresurado, así que preferiría que fuera en un mes a la misma hora y aquí, si así lo prefieren.

Todos asintieron, se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y uno a uno se fueron retirando a través del bosque, excepto Lucius y Narcisa que dormirían allí y Severus que deseaba hablar con su amigo.

3

Snape no estaba satisfecho, le perturbaba, más bien, le incomodaba la actual situación, luchar por ser líder, sin querer serlo. Su decisión había sido ignorada, rechazada y nada podía ya hacer.

De antemano sabía que hablar con su "amigo" Lucius era en vano, sin importarle se aproximó al rubio que abrazaba a su esposa Narcisa, murmurándole 'algo' que Snape no alcanzó a escuchar, pero la expresión temerosa de la mujer y un par de lágrimas le hicieron saber que no fue un mensaje grato, luego lo confirmo con el ruego de su amante.

-¡No lo hagas!- Lucius apartó a Narcisa, tras reparar en la compañía de Snape.

-Retírate Cissy, ve a tu habitación…-ella obedeció, cabizbaja, aparentando que no le importaba Severus, sin embargo permaneció pegada a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Aún por aquí Snape? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Por qué llora Narcisa?- Lucius cambio abruptamente de tema.

-¿Te agrada la idea de ser líder?

-Sabes que no y sin mi autorización me elegiste como candidato, yo te apoyaba a ti.

-Lo sé y en lo subsecuente seguirá siendo así…lo hice por estrategia, eres poderoso así que los otros intentaran destruirte, claro que fracasaran.

-Me estás utilizando como distractor para que no te ataquen, eso no se vale Lucius.

-Al final quedaremos tú y yo… me cedes el "trono" y puedes quedarte con Cissy, un buen trato, ¿te parece?

Snape hizo una reverencia inclinando se hacia el frente, pues no había más que aclarar. Aceptaba por ella, no por ayudar a su añejo camarada o para evitar su propia muerte, lo hacia por Narcisa Black, su eterna amiga, la confidente que pacientemente lo escuchó tras asesinar a Dumbledore, la mujer que nunca le desprecio su excéntrico aspecto, su amante a pesar de tener un marido atractivo que le ofrecía cuanto quisiera, incluso un poquito de amor. Severus dio la vuelta para salir, pero el rubio intervino:

-¿Tienes un lugar para pasar la noche?- pronunció en tono cortés.

-No, precisamente, ya encontrare algo…ya te imaginaras lo acostumbrado que estoy a dormir en los peores sitios.

-Quédate, hay habitaciones de sobra, no quiero que te arriesgues antes de tiempo.

-Gracias, me iré a primera hora.

Narcisa se alejó de la puerta y se encerró en su habitación. Lucius cerró la conversación, respondiendo la primera cuestión de Snape.

-Y…si te interesa saberlo, Cissy lloraba porque es consiente de que la justicia existe.

El hombre de cabello negro se retiró analizando la última frase sin llegar a ninguna conclusión realmente convincente. Arribó a una recamara escogida al azar, no considero apropiado revisar cuál sería más bonita o estuviera más limpia, pues sólo la ocuparía para dormir unas cuantas horas. Con su varita iluminando, acomodó las cobijas insuficientes, pues el frio se colaba por las hendiduras de las ventanas, aún así, no estaba tan mal, era verdadera su afirmación de haber soportado peores condiciones. Bien podía aminorar el clima helado si dormía con su ropa, pero era más fuerte su costumbre de hacerlo desnudo, que no se quejaba.

-No deberías estar aquí, no quiero que tengas problemas- dijo, cuando percibió los pasos de Narcisa traspasando la puerta.

-¿Lo dices porque me viste llorando?, estoy bien Sev, te preocupas de más…sólo concéntrate en tu misión.

-Lo haría si no te vieras tan hermosa.

Narcisa se acercó y acarició el rostro de su amante, posó sus largos y blancos dedos como el mármol entre el cabello negro para luego robarle un beso.

-¡Cissy, no! Aquí no, Lucius está a unas cuantas habitaciones.

-Eso no importa, él duerme en una recamara y yo en otra, no notará la diferencia si es en la tuya. Él sabe lo que hacemos, tiene sus mujeres, ¿Por qué yo no podría tener a mi hombre?

-¿Por qué yo, Cissy?, tu eres hermosa, rica, de noble apellido y mírame… yo no tengo ninguna de esas características.

-La vida es irónica, pero doy gracias que seas tú y no otro-. Ella sonrió y volvió a robar otro beso, bien correspondido, de larga duración. Se condujeron a la cama.

Después de todo, la noche, con su sepulcral oscuridad no sería tan fría para Snape, ni de soledad para su querida Narcisa. Compartiendo las caricias, el abrazo obligados a abandonar tras unas horas de tranquilidad.

4

A ella le gustaba caminar de noche, sola, escuchar los tacones al resonar contra las baldosas, odiaba cuando alguna estaba llena de lodo, pues evitaba a toda costa ensuciar los sitios que visitaba, exceptuando si se veía obligada a tal acción, claro que no manchaba los lugares con mugre común, lo hacía con sangre, la sangre de sus víctimas.

Bellatrix Black, viuda de Rodolphus Lestrange, buscaba gloria y poder en cualquier oportunidad, y tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort, decidió que la única manera de lograrlo era posicionarse como su sucesora, al fin y al cabo ella conocía sus planes y siempre se presentaba como la más fiel de sus seguidores, así que cuando conoció los planes de su cuñado Lucius Malfoy por ser él quien ocupara el trono, lo retó, poniendo a otros tres hombres en su contra, dos por voluntad propia y uno por dejado. La mejor forma de fortalecerse era sólo a través de alianzas y como excelente persuasora buscó primeramente al hombre que le parecía adecuado: Barty Crouch Jr., quien vivía en la ciudad de Londres, en un vecindario de alto abolengo, en el cual no encontró ni pizca de suciedad. Se detuvo ante una puerta negra y tocó tres veces, está cedió y un pasillo la llevo a una puerta de madera natural, donde fue recibida con gran entusiasmo:

-¡Hola Bella!... no creí que vinieras, pero adelante, eres bienvenida a mi hogar.

-Barty, querido, siempre tan caballeroso-. El hombre tomó la capa de la bruja para colocarlo en el perchero, luego la invitó a la salita inundada en una luz blanca que contrastaba con los muebles modernos en color negro, los adornos no existían, el orden reinaba. Bellatrix se recostó en el sofá más amplio, de forma seductora, pues aunque los años en la prisión de Azkaban habían hecho estragos en su hermosura, aun conservaba cierto encanto que combinaba con su vocecita infantil.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino, cerveza, jugo?

-Lo que tomes tú, esta bien para mí-. El joven, unos cuantos años menor que ella le ofreció su mejor vino proveniente de tierras españolas, ella agradeció y brindaron para proseguir con la charla.

-Me sorprendió recibir tu mensaje…desde siempre he tenido la impresión de que me detestabas o ignorabas.

-No, nunca ha sido así, quizá te dejaste llevar por una impresión, además estaba acompañada de mi esposo, debe ser eso. Pero Barty, deseo hablarte del futuro. Bien sabes que Lucius ambiciona ser líder, y si eso sucede estamos acabados…quiero proponerte una alianza, seremos más fuertes, obtendremos mayor simpatía y primordialmente continuaremos con la lucha del Señor.

-Eso suena muy bien, pero también están Peter y Severus, además sólo uno puede ser líder, y seriamos dos.

-Peter es estúpido, Snape se ira con Cissy, ya que no le interesa el poder, y dejare que seas líder, siempre y cuando sigas ciertas reglas, eres inteligente Barty, lo que propongo te hará pasar a la historia. Serás el más temido, el más cruel, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

-Me dejas sin palabras, pero me agrada la manera como visualizas el futuro, nuestro futuro…Bella me encantas, perdón por ser tan repentino, pero es la verdad y viendo la situación, no veo la necesidad en ocultarlo.

-Me halaga que alguien tan joven y apuesto diga eso, sobretodo si consideras que soy viuda y bastante desgraciada, ¿Por qué no te acercas y me das un beso?

5

Colagusano era un ser con un aspecto detestable debido a que por un periodo mayor a diez años la había pasado transformado en rata, hasta el día de su gloriosa huida para unirse a Lord Voldemort. Aún mantenía ciertas mañas, como dar pequeños mordiscos a cualquier cosa comestible, bañarse rara vez manteniendo un hedor bastante peculiar que no le incomodaba, elegir sitios solitarios y oscuros para habitar.

Y precisamente como no tenía un hogar fijo, se instaló en una calle llamada "La Hilandera", sin saber que el dueño de aquella casucha llegaría inesperadamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando un estruendoso ruido que espantó a Colagusano al grado de refugiarse tras unas cortinas roídas por él mismo, comenzó a chillar como rata que presiente el peligro, una amenaza a su existencia.

-Sal de allí alimaña –ordenó la voz-, antes de que te…

-Si, si, no me hagas daño.

-No eres bienvenido en mi casa, no me importa que no tengas a donde ir, no me importa si los demás están buscándote para matarte, pero si no te largas ahora mismo, les ahorraré el trabajo.

-No me hagas eso Snape, amigo, necesito de ti.

-Te voy a aclarar algo Colagusano, tú y yo no somos iguales, nunca serás amigo, eres una maldita, repulsiva y asquerosa alimaña, se me olvido mencionar cobarde, hipócrita, estúpido y lo sabes, no te engañes. Si piensas que obtendrás ayuda mía pierdes tiempo. No es culpa mía que por tener un momento de gloria te hayas enfrentado a Lucius, es más te daré un consejo: pídele perdón, humíllate (eso lo sabes hacer de maravilla), dile que caíste en un momento de debilidad, pero que serás su mejor sirviente.

-No, ¡por favor Snape! –el hombrecillo se echó al piso a rogarle que le ayudara, que le brindará protección, pero Severus Snape no estaba de humor, no tenía simpatía por ese ser a sus pies, es más, lo detestaba y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar sus posesiones a cualquiera que le quitará al hombre-rata de encima de sus zapatos. Como pudo le dio una patada en el hombro que hizo retroceder a Colagusano, quejándose por el dolor, incluso reprimió unas lágrimas, aunque sus ojillos se veían llorosos.

-Y aparte débil -pronunció para si Snape-. Lucius te castigará, no hay duda, pero se mostrará bondadoso si demuestras humildad, ve y pídele una oportunidad, pero ya lárgate.

Colagusano se levanto tras apoyarse en un sillón desgastado, no hizo el menor intento por despojarse del polvo que albergaban sus ropas y antes de coger sus escasas pertenencias lanzó una pregunta a Snape, que esté contestó con fastidio:

-¿Y tú no le temes a Lucius?

-No, yo no tuve la osadía de retarlo como lo hicieron Bellatrix, Barty y tú. A mí me colocaron las circunstancias en el problema. ¡Ah, ya tomaste tus cosas!, ahora retírate y ni siquiera pienses en acercarte o volver a mi propiedad, porque lo lamentaras.

-¡Vas a pagar Snape!, no puedes tratarme de esta manera.

Snape acompañó a Peter a la puerta, lo vio alejarse unos metros y se decidió adentrarse en su casa, la cual no había habitado desde hacia más de un año, no se alarmó por la enorme cantidad de polvo que se alzaba al caminar, ni por la gran cantidad de telarañas tejidas en el techo, prefería mantener ese ambiente de abandono e inmundicia que ponerse a limpiar, su humor estaba por los suelos, ni siquiera intento poner orden ayudándose de su varita.

Lo único que le apetecía era sentir el calor de la chimenea y quizá tumbarse en el sillón a leer o quedarse dormido. Buscó unos maderos y los arrojó a la oscura chimenea de piedra, antes de que pudiera encender el fuego, un impacto fue a dar en su cabeza, antes de que caer desmayado pudo contemplar una sombra luego se desvaneció y él cayó inconsciente.

6

Barty Crouch Jr., sentía gran admiración y amor por Bellatrix Black, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos y sabiendo que era correspondido, decidió iniciar un romance, sin importarle que la mujer fuera unos años mayor, sin importarle el oscuro pasado y sin importarle que ella fuera la que proyectará el futuro de ambos.

Nunca antes habían cruzado una mirada afectiva, nunca se besaron o tuvieron interés por el otro, pues Bella se encontraba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange y al enviudar sólo se ocupó de servir al Señor Tenebroso; en el caso de Barty, después de su huida de Azkaban nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer chicas, por tal motivo, ambos desataron su pasión reprimida la noche en la que se reunieron para formar una alianza. Desde aquél día compartían el lecho. Evitando salir para no llamar la atención, por otra parte detestaban tanto a la gente muggle que podrían verse tentados a matar o torturar a cualquiera que se les acercará, cuando les apetecía salir, lo hacían separados y siempre rumbo al mundo mágico, utilizando polvos flu. Bella visitaba a su hermana Cissy en el callejón Diagón, sin que Lucius se enterara. Barty liquidó a Colagusano, por recomendación de Bella, cuando esté los visitará para pedirles alojamiento. A la mujer de cabellos negros, alta y sin escrúpulos aún le divertía la escena:

_Colagusano se presentó a la noche siguiente de abandonar los aposentos de Snape, con una sonrisa tonta y como si fueran grandes amigos les pidió ayuda por un par de días. _

_-Si, claro, pasa querido Peter –dijo Bella, con su mejor tono de hospitalidad y lanzando una mirada cómplice a su novio- ¿quieres algo de beber o comer?_

_Y Colagusano confiado, tomó sus pertenencias dispuesto a entrar a la propiedad y fue Barty quien le apuntó a la sien, mientras le decía: _

_-Si pones tus asquerosos zapatos en mi casa, te mueres. _

_-Pero…ustedes…dijeron que me ayudarían. _

_-Si Colagusano, es como decir que iré a dar un abrazo a la traidora de Andrómeda –dijo Bella desde su lugar-. Querido, ¿Por qué no le muestra__s a Colagusano el poder de tu varita?_

_Barty sonriendo maliciosamente __lanzó un Crucio que dejo tendido a Peter, para luego con un movimiento de varita sostenerlo en el aire y azotarlo contra las paredes. Bella se partía de la risa desde su lugar, aplaudía como si se tratara de un espectáculo circense, incluso contribuyó con un hechizo Levicorpus, pero aburrida de la suplica de Colagusano, pidió a Barty que terminara con "esa asquerosidad", bastó un Avada Kedavra para que Peter Petigrew dejara de existir. _

_Es __noche hicieron el amor. Siempre que Barty se portaba bien, Bella solía premiarlo de la mejor manera. _

Así era su relación, más carnal, pasional, sin ternura o cursilerías. Esa era su manera de demostrarse amor. Y precisamente después de una noche en que Barty dormía profundamente confiando en su amada, su "chica oscura", entonces cuando despertó tres horas después se llevó una terrible decepción. Bellatrix estaba al pie de la cama, vestida y apuntándole, entonces la mujer decidió confesarle su secretito:

-Bien Crouch, aquí se acaba la mentira, ¿sorprendido?, si , es verdad debes estarlo, pero bien querido lo nuestro fue bueno, un gran rato de placer, sabes, fuiste fácil de engañar, ¿te creíste lo de nuestra alianza?, el poder no se comparte, el poder sólo existe en la inteligencia y ella sólo existe en una mente, no permitiré que nadie arruine el ideal del Señor.

-¡Estás loca!, él esta muerto, no sabes lo que quieres, ni lo que dices.

-¡Cállate!, yo haré que recuerden su nombre. Debo agradecerte que acabaras con Colagusano, ahora vas a caer al igual que él. Adiós, amor.

Un grito estruendoso se fue desvaneciendo en el aire, junto con la vida de Barty Crouch.

7

Hay personas que a pesar de estar rodeadas por lo mejor de la sociedad se sienten solas, pero aún así cuentan con la ayuda de alguien más, también hay personas que nunca están rodeadas de gran cantidad de personas y cuando lo están es porque están siendo humilladas y sufren de la burla, pero aún las personas más solitarias guardan la esperanza de ser rescatadas por alguien, alguien que los quiere.

Severus Snape respiraba lento, estaba desorientado, pero bajo su espalda ya no se encontraba la frialdad de un duro piso, sino la comodidad de un colchón en desuso con las mantas sobre su cuerpo y el calor proveniente de la chimenea. Se pregunto qué había sucedido, no encontró respuesta, pero si algo mejor, una voz que lo consoló y que se alegraba de verle despierto.

-Severus, me tenías preocupada, te encontré desmayado y…

-No digas más, estoy algo aturdido, pero vivo, no se qué pasó, un golpe y caí no recuerdo más, pero dime ¿tú que haces aquí, mi hermosa?

-Yo…necesito ver a Bella, pero antes quise darte la sorpresa de visitarte, pero la sorprendida fui yo al verte en tal estado, me asusté.

Narcisa se mostraba distante, fría a momentos, como si ocultara algo que no quisiera revelar. Preparó sopa (detalle que nunca se hubiera arriesgado a intentar con Lucius) y ayudó a Snape a cómesela, prosiguieron con un té. Cissy retiró los utensilios, mostrándose presurosa, sintiéndose acorralada, ya no deseaba estar en ese lugar. Snape que había notado el extraño comportamiento no la interrogó, se limitó a observarla y esperar a que ella hablara. La mujer limpió un poco y finalmente decidió despedirse de Severus.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Bella debe estar preocupada –dijo con timidez- ¿estarás bien?

-Deberías pasar la noche aquí…no haremos nada que no quieras…es una zona peligrosa, estaré intranquilo si te marchas. Yo te acompaño por la mañana a la casa de Bellatrix.

-Mi decisión no se discute, en verdad ¡no quiero estar aquí! –Gritó y luego bajó la voz y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que levantaba la voz a Severus-. Perdóname, no quise gritarte, pero, pero… -y rompió en llanto-. No soportó la situación, todo es una pesadilla, una guerra, tengo miedo de que las cosas se pongan peor…

-Lo sé, no es grato para nadie, sabes que yo no quería nada de esto, en vez de beneficiarnos estamos matándonos entre nosotros, eso es lo que no comprenden tu hermana y los demás, el Señor no lo hubiera permitido…tú eres sensata, quédate hermosa.

-Severus, gracias por comprenderme –Narcisa lo abrazó y le dio un beso, él le tomó la mano y comenzó a besarla y subir la manga del vestido de su amada, percatándose de un moretón, ella hizo un movimiento para distraer la atención de Snape, pero era tarde, ya que miró en la otra mano en donde encontró arañazos y otro moretón.

-¿Qué te pasó Narcisa?

-Nada, me tropecé y caí.

-No mientas, puedo leer la mente, lo sabes, pero prefiero que me lo digas tú, confía en mí - ella no dijo nada- ¿Tengo que adivinar?, no fue accidentalmente, alguien te lo hizo, te peleaste con alguien –las conclusiones no eran equivocadas-. Quizá ¿Lucius?

-Discutimos por tonterías, él se disculpó después, yo tuve la culpa. Él no…

-¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Se atrevió a golpearte! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Severus Snape estaba enfadado, el odio se marcaba en su expresión, sus pupilas se dilataron y de pronto sintió que estaba fuerte, que el impacto causado por un extraño ser no se comparaba con el dolor de ver a la mujer que constituía su esperanza dañada física y emocionalmente, Severus tenía la solución para aliviar el alma de Narcisa Malfoy.

8

Para Lucius Malfoy los últimos días habían sido de total y absoluta felicidad, estaba enterado de los decesos de Barty Crouch Jr. y Peter Petigrew, su plan funcionaba de maravilla. Su mayor preocupación la constituía su cuñada Bellatrix, pues desde el principio se opuso a que él ocupara el trono del Señor Tenebroso. Aún así era optimista y ya preparaba su discurso triunfal, incluso pensaba en las batallas contra la Orden del Fénix. Su ambición era ser un hombre poderoso y purificador de la sangre para alcanzar un mundo mágico el cual gobernaría, a pesar de matar a los suyos.

Cuando a Lucius le informó uno de sus sirvientes que un hombre llamado Severus lo buscaba, no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa pensando que era portador de buenas noticias. Inmediatamente bajó al recibidor y preguntó a un Snape con semblante serio y amenazador:

-¿Y bien?- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y caminando a la sala.

-Ahora si te has pasado Lucius.

-Si, lo sé –admitió y siguió hablando-, y sabes se siente fenomenal, deberías intentarlo algún día, ¡ah!, pero claro, se me olvidaba que tú no quieres ser parte de esto.

Finalmente Snape comprendió que no hablaban de lo mismo y decidió aterrizar el tema si es que era capaz de callar a su interlocutor.

-Ahora, mi buen amigo a estas alturas estarás enterado de la penosa muerte de Barty y Colagusano, hechos, sin duda tristísimos –expresó con malicia colocándose una mano sobre el pecho a manera de duelo-. Sin embargo, me enorgullece no haber derramado una sola gota de sangre…de Bellatrix te encargas tú, entre más rápido se pudra mejor, no tengas piedad con la desgraciada.

-¿Así como tú no la tuviste con Narcisa?

El comentario resultó interesante para Lucius que volteó, arqueó una ceja.

-Háblame más sobre eso…con total libertad, no te inmutes, digo hablas de mi esposa.

-¿No sabes de qué hablo?, vaya que sabes fingir, ¡golpeaste a Narcisa! –Snape explotó, apretó la varita aún dentro de su bolsillo y cuando la sacó lo hizo en alto apuntando al rubio que empalideció más que de costumbre ante la inesperada posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No sé a qué te refieres, lo juro! ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Estás seguro?

-¡No finjas! Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Cansado del descaro de Lucius al no admitir su acto, Snape le aplicó un Crucio que hizo que el hombre se retorciera y suplicara por su vida.

-Es más fácil golpear o hacer daño cuando se es más fuerte, ¿no crees lo mismo?

-¡Te lo ruego Snape! No le hice daño, ni siquiera sé dónde ésta…

-¡Mentiroso!- administró otra dosis de Crucios de mayor intensidad que desgarraron paste de la vestimenta y dañaron la piel de Lucius que ya sudaba y luchaba por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Puedo haces esto una y otra vez…confiesa Lucius antes de que el asunto se ponga más negro.

-Lo juro, lo juro, ella se fue hace dos semanas –las lágrimas eran involuntarias, resbalaban en su rostro fundiéndose con el líquido transparente de los poros de su piel-. Se fue con Bellatrix, ella dijo eso. Jamás la he golpeado, no sería capaz, es mi mujer. No me mates, por favor.

Snape recapacitó y creyó en las palabras del hombre que yacía en el suelo de su mansión, herido y llorando como un niño, entonces se preguntó en voz alta.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué te culpó?

-Probablemente fuiste engañado –reconoció una voz femenina proveniente del piso superior, recargada en el barandal, había presenciado el castigo que Snape aplicó a Lucius. Luego comenzó a reír con su peculiar tono infantil.

-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos? –invitó Bellatrix.

9

Cuando Bellatrix Black era niña no se comportaba como el resto, detestaba jugar con muñecas, le molestaba recibir flores y no soñaba con tener un marido y niños. La gente decía que era rara, a ella no le importaba, se consideraba ambiciosa. Cuando se unió a los mortífagos no falto el hombre que se burlara de ella. Ahora, años más tarde Bella se reía aquellos incrédulos (muchos en la tumba, gracias a su inteligencia) y actualmente en plena gloria pretendía un futuro en el cual fuera adorada, construiría su imperio basándose en los principios del Señor Tenebroso.

Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, con su cuñado herido y Snape imposibilitado para atacar, debido a que Bella le apuntaba y no se inmutaría a la hora de usar su varita. La mujer mostraba una cara de locura y satisfacción. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lucius intervino:

-Bella, querida. Haz llegado en el momento preciso para auxiliarme, deshazte de Snape y serás parte importante en mi movimiento, ¿qué tal mi mano derecha?

-¡Vaya Lucius! Que oferta más tentadora, difícil de rechazar –comenzó a hablar sarcástica y pausadamente para que todos la escucharan-. ¿Pero no decías hace unos momentos a Snape que… a ver cómo fue, ¡ah, si! "de Bellatrix te encargas tú, entre más rápido se pudra mejor, no tengas piedad con la desgraciada"? , que pensamiento más feo, que irónico, no estás en posición de pedir nada, ni siquiera misericordia.

-Entonces dime Bella ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte? –el rubio tenía claro que iba a morir, pero se aferraba a una última esperanza, al fin eran familia.

-Lo único que restas por hacer es desaparecer- sin titubear la mujer de largo cabello negro y mirada fanática lanzo un _Avada Kedavra_ a un Lucius que tras recibir una intensa sesión de _Crucios_, ya no sintió dolor.

Snape no intentó impedirlo, sabía que eso era lo mejor para Lucius, no sin sentirse culpable por contribuir a su muerte. También tenía en claro que deshacerse de Bellatrix por las buenas era tarea imposible, pero tampoco deseaba acabar como Lucius u otros, "mejor ella que yo"- ese era su pensamiento. Así que un _Expelliarmus_ fue el primer hechizo que lanzó sobre su rival. No pudo desarmarla.

-Ah, Bellatrix, olvidaba que eras buena en duelo.

-Lo mismo que tú, interesante, ¿sabes que lo hace divertido? -Severus negó y espero respuesta-. Que esta batalla ya tiene vencedor: yo.

Severus sintió ganas de reír, ganas imperiosas, deseos de burlarse de Bellatrix y decirle que todo había acabado y que estaba equivocada, pero ahogo en lo más profundo de su garganta cualquier señal de burla y contempló el por qué de la seguridad de la calculadora mujer.

Un hombre encapuchado conducía a una desfalleciente Narcisa, a leguas se notaban las lágrimas caer por su rostro cubierto por su cabello lacio. Snape no pudo contenerse.

-¿Cómo es posible que le hagas esto a tu hermana? ¿O es un truco? ¡Y tu Narcisa ¿Por qué te prestas a esto, por qué me engañaste?

-¡Ella no va a contestarte! Y no la creas tan inocente ¿Quién crees que te dejo inconsciente y luego apareció como si nada? Fue ella, pero si la amas y quieres salvarla dale tu varita a mi sirviente, no intentes nada, que no dudaré en lastimarla.

-Bien, como dispongas –Snape obedeció, no pretendía que Cissy fuera torturada en su presencia-. ¿Por qué haces esto Bellatrix?

-Hay ocasiones que no hay que desaprovechar, aunque implique sacrificios, ¡yo he dado todo por mi Señor! Y por él haré lo que sea aunque su cuerpo no nos acompañe sus enseñanzas son suficientes.

Bellatrix estaba excitada, nadie le impedía minimizar sus acciones. Lanzó hechizos que hirieron a Severus, pero él los soportó, sin pedir clemencia. Bella reía como loca, lo mismo que Narcisa que liberada, había actuado un papel contundente, siempre cómplice de su hermana mayor.

-No voy a matarte Snape, aún eres útil, serás un buen súbdito.

-¡Mejor mátame! , no me place ser tu sirviente.

-Haré algo que te duela más, ¡mátalo Cissy!, termina con el estúpido que creyó que era amado por ti.

Narcisa aferró su varita. Bajó a donde se encontraba Snape, lo miró y vio dolor en los ojos de quien fuera su amante, sabía que se sentía decepcionado.

-Perdóname Severus- le susurró.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Narcisa tomó su decisión, una dolorosa, pero no se arrepintió, sabía que era lo ideal. Observó a su hermana…tirada, muerta, sus ojos inmóviles mostraron temor. Narcisa volteó y eliminó al sirviente.

-¿Qué has hecho? Cissy mataste a tu hermana ¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando era niña nadie creyó en mí, siempre estuve al margen de Bella, mis padres estaban orgullosos de sus logros "deberías ser como tu hermana", hoy me he comportado como ella.

-Comprendo, ahora la pesadilla ha acabado.

-No me has entendido hermoso, esto apenas inicia. Tú y yo tenemos mucho por hacer. La Orden y el mundo entero vivirán su época más oscura.


End file.
